Beavis and Butthead Visit Jurassic Park
by Shadowgate
Summary: Beavis and Butthead think they're going to a university. They're wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Beavis and Butthead Visit Jurassic Park

By Shadowgate

…..

Sargent Buzzcut was up at the blackboard and told everyone to be quiet.

"Today Beavis and Butthead are both getting scholarships."

The class booed.

Beavis said "hey why don't you kiss our asses?"

Butthead laughed and said "classmates suck!"

Sargent Buzzcut went on to say "they will be flown to a special island where there's a university for them to attend."

Beavis and Butthead continued to laugh. The class was annoyed. Sargent Buzzcut yelled "EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION!" HE went on to say "there will be a man in the gym who will drive you to the airport."

Beavis asked "why a man? Why not a hot chick?"

Sargent Buzzcut told Beavis to shut his mouth and he went on to say "I have your tickets as well as your two scholarships. The university will provide you with free meals, room, and showers."

Beavis and Butthead were excited and they went up to get their stuff. They headed down to the gym.

After they left the class Sargent Buzzcut and the class cheered. Sargent Buzzcut said "oh if only I can get my ex-girlfriends to disappear that easily."

When Beavis and Butthead got down to the gym they saw a man in a Megadeth t-shirt who asked them "are you Beavis and Butthead?"

Beavis replied "I'm Beavis and he's the big dipshit."

Butthead got mad and smacked Beavis. After that the man said "okay come on you two I'm taking both of you to the airport." When the man led Beavis and Butthead out to his car both boys were surprised at how fancy it looked.

They got in the man's car and were driven to the airport.

An hour after arriving at the airport they got in their plane.

Beavis asked "Butthead what's the name of this university?"

Butthead replied "it's called Bitch University and it was named after your mother."

Beavis told Butthead to "shut the fuck up" and the plane took off.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Beavis and Butthead Visit Jurassic Park

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

15 minutes after the plane took off Beavis asked a woman who appeared to be a stewardess if he could have nachos.

She said "SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!"

Butthead looked around and saw the other passengers were shackled and in orange jumpsuits.

Butthead whispered to Beavis "hey these guys are in prison suits."

Beavis laughed and said "cool."

Butthead said "not cool Beavis. We were awarded scholarships so what the fuck are we doing on a plane with prisoners?"

Beavis answered "I don't know."

Butthead looked around and a prisoner asked "what the fuck are you looking at?"

Butthead giggled and said "kiss my ass dumb ass."

The angry woman yelled "BREAK IT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Beavis started laughing and said "that chick is hot when she's pissed off, but where are my nachos?"

Butthead said to Beavis "I don't think that stupid ho is going to get you nachos."

Beavis said "I want to listen to Dying Fetus."

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. I want everyone to know that I am smoking crack right now."

Beavis and Butthead start laughing their asses off.

One of the prisoners yells "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All of the sudden the airplane started jerking uncontrollably.

The pilot got on the intercom and said "attention you fucking assholes we're going to crash into the Jurassic Park Island."

After they crashed Beavis and Butthead were stuck on an island.

All of the sudden two t-rex dinosaurs came up behind them and ate them.

Then they both woke up.

Butthead said "Beavis I had a dream we were eaten by dinosaurs."

Beavis said "well shit Butthead it just might come true. Our plane crashed and now we're stuck on this island."

Butthead looked around and saw the debris from the plane. They were the only survivors.

Beavis said "looking back I don't think we got scholarships at all. That Sargent put us on the airplane with prisoners to get us out of the country."

Butthead said "we got deported."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Beavis and Butthead Visit Jurassic Park

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Upon realizing there was no university and the fact it occurred to them there were no paper awarded scholarships Beavis and Butthead were pissed off.

Butthead asked Beavis "when was the last time in high school we scored an A on a quiz or test?"

Beavis laughed and said "us making A's oh sure buttfucker!"

Butthead said "my name is Butthead you stupid faggot."

They heard a big howl come from behind the trees.

Soon they saw a brontosaurus and Beavis said "hooray we get to see dinosaurs!"

Butthead just gave Beavis a dirty look. Beavis asked him what his problem was and Butthead explained "I have two problems. One I found out dinosaurs were extinct and never created by man, nor did man have any plans to invent them. Oh and two if we're on this fucking island how do you know our nightmare of a t-rex eating us won't come true?"

Beavis answered "all we have to do is get back to the fucking United States of America."

Butthead said "okay while you're right about that shithead tell me how exactly will we do it?"

Beavis said "ahh"

Then Beavis went on to say "ahh."

After that Beavis said "ahh."

Butthead finally responded "Goddamn it Beavis you're hopeless."

Beavis said "hey look there's a flying dinosaur."

Butthead chimed in "it's a taradactal you moron."

Beavis said "cool what if we could ride one back to the USA?"

Butthead said "I don't think a taradactal is a flying taxi you moron."

Beavis asked "Butthead were you suspicious of Sargent Buzzcut's plan to give us fake scholarships to begin with?"

Butthead answered "I'm always suspicious of anything that dipshit does."

Beavis said "oh okay."

Beavis looked over yonder and saw a shack with supplies.

Beavis said "hey Butthead look they have supplies in that shack."

When they went to the shack they found it was abandoned. They found a nice motorboat with the keys available. They took off. It took them 10 hours to get home but when they got home they turned on the television.

They saw a video for Manowar's The Fight for Freedom.

Beavis said "yes we're back in the land of the free, the USA!"

The End


End file.
